bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Goldberg
Eric Goldberg (Born on May 1st, 1955) is an animator, film director and voice actor. He is known for his work at Walt Disney Animation Studios and at Warner Bros. Animation. Life and Career Goldberg was raised in Levittown, Pennsylvania, and moved to Cherry Hill, New Jersey, as a child, where he attended Cherry Hill High School East. Goldberg later studied at Pratt Institute, where he majored in illustration. He first entered the industry in the mid-1970s working on Raggedy Ann and Andy for the Richard Williams studio, eventually moving to Williams' London studio and rising through the ranks from assistant to director. During the 1980s, Goldberg started his own London-based studio, Pizazz Pictures, to produce television commercials. Later, Goldberg closed his studio to work at Disney Animation Studios, Burbank, California, to work on the film Aladdin, (1992) for which he became the lead animator on the character, Genie, and later the lead animator on Phil in Hercules, (1997) Goldberg also was the co-director of Disney's 1995 feature, Pocahontas. During his time as the lead animator for the Genie, he also provided the majority of the original animation for MC Skat Kat's "Big Time" music video, which was finished in 1992 but left unaired. During 1993, after the success of "Aladdin", Eric Goldberg was not interested for the production of "The Lion King" and, after rejecting his role as supervising animator for "Pumbaa the Warthog", (Tony Bancroft reluctantly took his place as supervising animator for "Pumbaa") Goldberg then joined legendary animator Chuck Jones for a part-time job at his studio, Chuck Jones Film Productions, and, as animator and as the one-time voice of "Marvin the Martian", he was given a fake name as "Claude Raynes" by Chuck Jones' associate producer Stephen A. Fossati in order to protect his actual identity at Disney. Eric's first Chuck Jones film as "Claude Raynes" was the animated "Pudgy and Grunge" segment in the opening to the 1993 live-action CinemaScope widescreen live-action comedy, which featured Robin Williams, and the 1994 "Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote" short "Chariots of Fur" but, while co-directing Disney's "Pocahontas", Goldberg's last Chuck Jones film credited as "Claude Raynes" before returning to Disney in time for the production of "Hercules" was being an additional animator on "Pullet Surprise" which featured Foghorn Leghorn playing tricks Pete Puma as Foghorn does many gags in order to trick Pete Puma into hunting a chicken ranging from the Irish wrestling chicken by tying the end of a rope to Toro the Bull on his tail to the Mongolian disappearing chicken where he tricks Pete Puma into tap dancing into hole which ended with Foghorn dropping an anvil on top of Pete's head. ("A Whole Lotta Lumps!") In 1997, Goldberg began plans to produce an animated short set to the music of George Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue. His film eventually became part of Disney's "Fantasia 2000" after Goldberg was allowed to use the Disney staff to complete the film during a production hiatus on "The Emperor's New Groove". He also served as director for Fantasia 2000's "The Carnival of the Animals" segment. Goldberg's wife Susan served as art director on both segments. Goldberg not only served as the director of animation for Warner Bros.' 2003 live-action/animation hybrid feature "Looney Tunes: Back In Action", but he also provided the voices of Marvin the Martian, Speedy Gonzales and Tweety. Although Back in Action wasn't commercially successful at the box office, it was met with relatively positive reviews from film critics, and Goldberg was nominated for an Annie Award for Outstanding Directing in an Animated Feature Production for his animation direction. He animated the title sequence of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios' 2006 remake of The Pink Panther, with Bob Kurtz of Kurtz and Friends. Recently, Goldberg returned to Disney, where he directed four minutes of animation for the Epcot attraction, Grand Fiesta Tour featuring The Three Caballeros, and contributed to the 2007 animated short, How to Hook Up your Home Theater, which featured "Goofy" as the main character. Most recently, he was the supervising animator for Louis the Trumpet-playing Alligator in The Princess and The Frog (2009) and Rabbit in Winnie The Pooh (2011) Filmography of The REAL WORLD This Filmography contains most of Eric Goldberg's Disney content courtesy of Walt Disney Animation Studios and some "Non-Disney" content involving the works of Eric Goldberg courtesy of the archives of legendary animator Chuck Jones (1912-2002) from The Middle of 1992 until Early 1997, Warner Bros. Animation and a few others Feature Films *''Rageddy Ann and Andy'' (1977 - Assistant Animator - Traditionally Animated CinemaScope Musical) *''Aladdin'' (1992 - Supervising Animator: Genie) *''The Thief and The Cobbler'' (1993 - Animator - Uncredited (Internationally known as "Arabian Knight")) *''Mrs. Doubtfire'' (1993 - Animator for Cartoon Segment: Chuck Jones Film Productions - Traditionally Animated "Pudgy the Parrot" Sequence for the opening on The Live-Action CinemaScope Feature Film Comedy titled "Mrs. Doubtfire" featuring Robin Williams as one of the main live-action characters - as Claude Raynes) *''Pocahontas'' (1995 - Co-Director) *''Hercules'' (1997 - Supervising Animator: Phil) *''Fantasia 2000'' (1999 - Directing and Animation on Only 2 Segments - "Rhapsody In Blue" & "The Carnival of The Animals Finale") *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000 - Additional Animator) *''Looney Tunes: Back In Action'' (2003 - Animation Director, Storyboard Artist and The 3-in-1 Voice Characterizations of Tweety Bird, Marvin the Martian and Speedy Gonzales - Live-Action/Animated Feature Film) *''Fat Albert'' (2004 - Animator: Warner Bros. Animation) *''Son of The Mask'' (2005 - Animator: Warner Bros. Animation) *''Tom and Jerry: The Fast and Furry'' (2005 - Animation Layout Artist) *''The Pink Panther'' (2006 - Animator for Opening Titles: Kurtz and Friends) *''The Fox and The Hound 2'' (2006 - Additional Animator: California Unit) *''The Princess and The Frog'' (2009 - Supervising Animator: Louis the Trumpet-playing Alligator) *''Winnie The Pooh'' (2011 - Supervising Animator: Rabbit) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012 - Additional Visual Development: Annie Award-winning Disney Animated Feature-Length Adventure) Short Films, Theme Park Projects and Television Programs *''Ziggy's Gift'' (1982 - Animator: Television Special) *''Rupert and The Frog Song'' (1985 - Animator: Television Special) *''Chariots of Fur'' (1994 - Animator: Chuck Jones Film Productions - as Claude Raynes) *''Superior Duck'' (1996 - Voice of "Marvin the Martian": Chuck Jones Film Productions - as Claude Raynes) *''From Hare to Eternity'' (1996 - Animator: Chuck Jones Film Productions - as Claude Raynes) *''Pullet Surprise'' (1997 - Additional Animator: Chuck Jones Film Productions - as Claude Raynes) *''The Magic Lamp 3D'' (2001 - Director: "Magic Lamp 3D" Attraction for Tokyo Disney Resort) *''Boys Night Out'' (2003 - Animator: Short Film) *''A Monkey's Tale'' (2006 - Director and Animator: 2D Theater Show Attraction for a Non-Disney Theme Park in Hong Kong) *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2006 - Animator on one episode: Television Program) *''How to Hook Up your Home Theater'' (2007 - Animator: Short Film) *''Pups of Liberty'' (2009 - Lead Animator: Short Film) *''The 82nd Annual Academy Awards Ceremony'' (2010 - Self Contestant and The Character Animation on Louis the Trumpet-playing Alligator: Television Event) *''Paperman'' (2012 - Final Line Animator: Academy Award-winning Short Film) *''Mickey Mouse: Get A Horse!'' (2013 - Head of Animation: Annie Award-winning Short Film) Filmography of The BancyTOON Universe * 1994 - A Very Bancy Christmas (McMouser Animation Studios-produced TV Special - Animator: Chuck Jones Film Productions - as Claude Raynes) * 1995 - The Plushies take California (McMouser Animation Studios-produced American-Hungarian 24-Minute Traditionally Animated CinemaScope Short Film - Character Designer and Directing Animator: Chuck Jones Film Productions - as Claude Raynes) * 2014 - BancyTOON Favorite: Un-Stoppable Bliss (Traditionally Animated Crossover Short Film - Supervising Animator: "Michelle Finkle"/Animator: "Mike Patterson") * 2015 - Plushie Comedies: Plush Peeved (Traditionally Animated CinemaScope Short Film - Production Designer and Animator: "Mike/Michelle") * 2015 - BancyTOON Favorite: Bancy's Award Crisis (Traditionally Animated CinemaScope Crossover Short Film - Co-Director, Character Layout Designer and Traditional Animator: "Bancy McMouser/Tom/Jerry/Mickey Mouse/Fix-It Felix Junior/Minnie Mouse/Ollie McMouser II/Mike Patterson/Michelle Finkle") * 2015 - DisneyToon Favorite: Animated Dreams (Traditionally Animated "Disney & PIXAR" Crossover Short Film - Production Designer and Animator: "Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse/Fix-It Felix Junior/Tamora Jean Calhoun/Kari McKean") * 2015-2016 - The Best of Team BANCY (Crossover TV Series - Co-Producer, Director, Directing Animator, Digital Storyboard Artist, Character Designer: Bancy/Toby/Mike/Michelle/Johnny Cartwright/Jenny Hartman/Wally/Frank/Percy/Ollie II - Season 1 ONLY!!) * 2015 - BancyTOON Favorite: Bancy's Mistake (Crossover Short Film - Chief Animator: "Bancy McMouser"/Nibbles the Mouse/Jim and Tim Possible" and Animator: "Toby Ratwaller/Tom the Cat/Tom Junior the Cat/Jerry the Mouse") * 2016 - BancyTOON Favorite: Bancy's April Fools Day Out (Traditionally Animated "April Fools Day" Crossover Short Film - Digital Storyboard Artist, Production Designer: Characters, Supervising Animator: "Bancy/Toby/Bonkers/Fix-It Felix/Mickey/Minnie" and Clean-Up Animator: "Mike/Michelle/Riley Anderson/Donald/Goofy/Pluto") * 2016 - Plushie Comedies: Bancy's Crazy Dream (Traditionally Animated "Bancy's Plushies meet PIXAR's Joy" Crossover Short Film - Co-Director, Digital Storyboard Artist, Production Designer, Supervising Animator: "Plush Bancy/Plush Joy/Plush Toby/Plush Wally/Fix-It Felix Junior" and Clean-Up Animator: "Plush Ollie II/Plush Ollie I/Mike/Michelle/Huey/Dewey/Louie/Donald") * 2017 - BancyTOON Favorite: Bancy's Surprise Visitor (Traditionally Animated CinemaScope Crossover Short Film - Digital Storyboard Artist, Production Designer, Supervising Animator: "Bancy/Bonkers D. Bobcat/Joy/Mike/Michelle/Ollie II" and Clean-Up Animator: "Toby/Donald/Huey/Dewey/Louie") * 2017 - BancyTOON Favorite: Michelle's Sleepover Party (Traditionally Animated Crossover Short Film - Production Designer, Supervising Animator: "Michelle/Mike/Candace/Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Kim Possible/Alvey Finkle" and Clean-Up Animator: "Ron Stoppable/Bancy/Ollie II/Mike's Mom/Bancy's Dad/Linda Flynn") * 2018 - BancyTOON Favorite: Problem Cookie (Traditionally Animated Crossover Short Film - Production Designer, Supervising Animator: "Kim Possible/Linda Flynn/Michelle/Candace/Mike/Jeremy" and Clean-Up Animator: "Bancy/Toby/Johnny Cartwright/Jenny Hartman") * 2018 - Doris Deer's Sneezing Accident (Crossover Short Film - Chief Animator: "Elephant Matriarch, Prissy, Giddy and Catty") Category:Michael's Favorite ArticlesCategory:REAL-WORLD Animators